


Danganronpa: Enoshima

by SeeingTimeFlow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, If you don’t want to be scarred for life, It starts peaceful though, don’t read, things get really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingTimeFlow/pseuds/SeeingTimeFlow
Summary: Junko Enoshima is a little girl who has no direction in life. She’s bored by everything and finds things way to easy. More annoyingly, she has bullies and perverts to deal with. Throughout this story Junko grows up and her progression into the ultimate despair is shown.This is a reimagining of Junko’s backstory.





	1. Typical Day

*Brrrrr*

*Brrrrrrrr*

The 9 year old blond girl only wanted to sleep. Yet the alarm just wouldn’t stop ringing.

“Shut up!” She yelled at it, despite knowing it was no use.

“Junko? Sweetie? It’s time to get up.” Junkos mother's voice said. Ugh, fine. Junko got up and turned her alarm off. Her mother was annoying. Always making her do this and that, worse still, she was boring. There was nothing worse than being boring to Junko. Then again, everything was boring to her. Except for sleep, when her own mind could run wild and be unpredictable. That was much more fun.

Once she had gotten ready, she went downstairs to go eat something.

“If you keep this habit up, you’re going to do bad at higher levels.” Junko's mother told her.

“She’s too smart to do bad.” Little Mukuro said. Ah. Mukuro, a brunette who was not any different from other girls her age...so simple minded. So boring. She was right though. Junko Enoshima was a genius beyond comprehension, if she cared enough, she could already be one of those child college students. To Junko though, there wasn’t a point. She would get her degree and then? Get a job? Go on to live a boring life? How orderly, and awful.

Junko did not reply and only kept a straight face. Once she was finished eating, her and Mukuro made their way to the bus, on the way, she caught someone staring out of the corner of her eye. Her older neighbor was staring at her from his second floor window. Junko had already knew the man was a pervert, and he could never just stop eyeing her up.

“Do you see something?” Mukuro asked Junko.

“It’s nothing.” Junko said silently, her voice again conveying no emotion.

At the bus stop, a few boys decided to tease her, “Hey Junko? She this?” A blond haired boy, who looked like Junko, held up a worm on a stick. She simply ignored him.

“Hey! Look! Look at how slimy it is.” Junko couldn't care less.

“Get away from her Sora! She’ll give you cooties.” Another boy called out, Junko didn’t even bother looking at him.

“You know those aren’t real!” The boy replied.

“Either those or she’ll turn you into a freak! That’s what my mom says!” Junko was pretty Sure being a freak isn't contagious, but she wanted him to go away.

“It’s true. I’ll take away all of your emotions and make you hate your life. I’m sure you don’t want that.” Junko said, doing her best to make sure her voice was monotone, the boy gave her a look of confusion in response and left. Why does everyone have to be so boring and predictable?

“Don’t say things like that Junko. You’re not a freak.” Mukuro attempted to comfort her.

“Muku. I don’t care what they think. They’re boring, simple minded human beings. Plus, they were nuisances, I’m glad they’re leaving me alone.” Junko said in response.

“Nuisances? Simple minded? You always say such big words.”

Junko only gave her a pat on the head. “You’ll learn them someday.”

On the bus, the two girls sat in silence while it stayed loud. Junko covered her ears and attempted to close her eyes; she was trying to maybe get a bit more sleep. Mukuro noticed this and moved to place her own hands on Junko's ears as well, but it wasn’t enough, she was still able to pick up on and be distracted by every little sound. The blond girl knocked Mukuro's hands away. It was no use, there was no stopping the noise.

“Why are you both so quiet?” A girl with blue hair said from the seat in front of them.

“Why are you all so loud?” Junko retorted, a look of annoyance clear on her features.

“Because we’re normals. Freak!” She yelled, then a few other girls joined in, “Freak! Freak!” They chanted while pointing at Junko.

Mukuro lost it, she grabbed the girl in front of her by the collar, “Call my sister a freak again and I’ll give you more ouchies than you’ve ever had.”

“I’m telling when we get to school! You’re scawy.” The girl said once Mukuro let go of her collar, but the girls shut up.

“Thank you.” Junko said silently, while they were going at her, her boredom had reached inhuman levels, to the point where she wondered if it’d be better to simply jump out the window and get hit by a car. At least that would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just getting started on this story, while it starts off fairly light, I intend for it to get pretty dark. This is not going to be a wholesome read, so stay tuned if you’re interested. Due to the sensitivity of the topics that are going to be covered in this work, I’d like to ask you all to be sensitive in the comments please. I’m writing this because I noticed how many people hate on Junko because they think her character is bland, so I decided that everyone would find her a bit more likable if she was fleshed out a bit more, so here you go.


	2. Opposite of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko sits back, bored in class, she begins sketching and thinking about things she finds more interesting.

Junko had no idea why she even bothered to come to class. It was useless and pointless. She knew everything. She knew everything from ten years up. 

“Today, we’ll be reading Bunbuku Chagama...” Boring, Junko thought. Couldn’t they read something more interesting, like maybe a horror novel? IT would be great. Or at least something useful. 

As the teacher read, Junko just sat there blankly. She’d already read this story numerous times, why did it have to be about a stupid raccoon anyway? She’d rather see a bear, not a grizzly bear. She’d rather see a black bear...wait. Something occurred to Junko; how cool a white bear would be. She imagined a white bear walking in the woods; interesting. 

“Junko, are you paying attention?” The teacher asked. Junko grew irritated when she was interrupted. Can’t the teacher just disappear or something?

“The priest thinks he’s been cheated because his teapot came to life.” Junko answered, having timed it perfectly, the teacher read on, good, now Junko could get back to her more interesting thoughts. 

What about a black and white bear? There was something about it, the duality, the really spoke to Junko. Hmmm...but it was still just a boring black and white bear. What if the two halves were different? What if they represented two opposite halves of a concept? Like good or evil or...hope, hope and what? What was the opposite of Hope? Hopelessness perhaps? No, hopelessness is simply the absence of hope, a feeling she was very familiar with. The opposite of hope had to be something much worse, something that made someone feel sad, terrified, empty, alone, and angry. Just thinking about it piqued her interest. What could this interesting feeling be? Despite her vast vocabulary, she couldn’t quite put a word on it. Whatever it was, she’d never truly felt it. In this class perhaps? No, Junko was not feeling any of those things, just bored really. 

Perhaps she’ll just use the adjectives she described and apply them to the bear; the black half of course. 

“Class, why did the raccoon agree to help the priest?” Because he’s stupid, Junko thought. No, actually, there’s a different answer, it occurred to her that the raccoon could want the priest as an ally. 

“Because raccoon might have wanted to use the priest for his power and take advantage of him. Maybe he saw the opportunity to get out of the wild and took it. The raccoon did hide in the teapot afterall.” Junko already know the teacher would lecture her about the moral of the story but she didn’t care, that made more sense. The priest helped the raccoon and gained his use in return, and the raccoon probably has plans of his own. That’s how the real world worked. When the teacher corrected her, Junko didn’t even listen, instead, she began sketching. 

On the paper, she drew the white half of the bear rather quickly. It’d look quite normal. On the right side though, she took her time, she ensured the black side curved around the nose and belly of the bear. Junko then drew razor sharp teeth. Over that, there was a red eye, which she thought added to the overall terrifying nature of the bear. Something about it too. The bear looked like hope in a way, but in reality, it represented its opposite. Suddenly, this bear drawing was her new favorite thing. Whatever the feeling it conveyed, it was the most interesting thing ever. 


	3. Monokuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko attempts to solve the problem of why Mukuro was crying on the bus, and she stumbles upon a few horrifying discoveries.

On the bus ride home, Junko noticed her sister crying. It piqued her interest.

“What’s wrong Mukuro?” Junko asked her.

“Nothing.” Junko could detect lies with ease, but even her dumb mother and father could tell this was a lie.

“Why are you crying then?” Junko asked, this time drawing up close to her sister, and rubbing her, trying to make the other little girl feel better.

“I can’t tell you...it’ll get someone hurt.” Junko wanted to know now, she needed to know, what could she be talking about? “Why do you care anyway? I’m just a stupid freak.”

“Who told you that?” Junko was actually curious, although Junko did call her sister stupid at times, Junko was the one who was always called a freak. From Junko's knowledge bank, she knew the only reason these words would be banking around inside her head was if someone important to her had made her believe it.

“No one.” Mukuro replied cryptically, how strange.

At home, Mukuro immediately put on a fake and happy face. It appeared this wasn’t an issue she trusted her mother with. How interesting. What could be wrong with Mukuro and how could Junko make her feel better, this was a puzzle she needed to solve.

Inside her room, Junko thought about the problem before a solution came to mind. She could make the bear she drew and give it to Mukuro! She began gathering pieces of fabric, tearing open other stuffed animals, and gathering sewing materials. In no time, she had a monochrome, creepy looking bear created.

“Kuma means bear. Monochrome Kuma. Monokuma! Yes, Monokuma! Welcome to the world Monokuma!” Junko smiled with glee at her creation. It was such a cool, interesting, and pretty bear. It would definitely make Mukuro feel better! It’s the type of thing that could make someone find joy in the worst of situations!

As Junko tiptoed out of her room, she heard something, it was just a small yelp from a small girl. Huh? Was something wrong with Mukuro? She looked down and around, strange. As she glanced inside her parents' room, Junko saw her father's coat hung up. Strange, since when was he home this early? In fact, lately, her father had become quite withdrawal, and a bit mean. Junko tensed up and snuck around, this situation just didn’t sit right with her.

Once Junko had made her way to Mukuros door, she pressed her ear against it to listen carefully, clutching Monokuma tightly.

“I don’t like it daddy. Please…” Mukuro said, Junko felt her heart sink, but a small part of her felt elated. Finally, something interesting was happening.

“Quiet, they’ll hear you you stupid freak.” So that’s who she heard it from; her father. Junko began to develop a horrifying picture of what was going on in there. While a small part of her felt interested, a bigger part of her was angry. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Immediately, Junko saw her father jump back. Her sister had her shorts pulled down, and it was clear that her father's hand was on Mukuro's crotch. Junko had read about things like this, it could destroy people. How long was this going on for?

“I know what this is, don’t bother hiding it.” Junko said to her father.

“I-it’s nothing Junko!” Mukuro said, her face red.

“Mukuro, you don’t have anything to worry about. Dad, on the other hand.” Junko stared fiercely at him. Suddenly, her father began to advance menacingly towards her.

“If you tell your mother or anyone else, I won’t let you leave this room.” How did that make any sense? She couldn’t tell anyone if she isn’t left this room anyway. Her father had to be panicking, excellent.

“You’re scared, aren’t you? Good, I’ll make sure you never feel hope again!” Junko evilly grinned at her father, this was surprisingly fun.

“S-stop. I’ll do anything.” Her father pleaded.

“There’s nothing you can do. Your hope dies here.” Junko smiled, while clutching Monokuma.

“No. Yours does.” Her father said after a moment, he got up and sprinted towards Junko, she didn’t have time to react. Immediately, she felt hands start to grasp her throat.

“JUUUNNKOOOO!!!!” Mukuro yelled, and it came like a flash. The black haired girl lunged out of her bed and dropped kicked her father, right in the neck. As her foot connected, all of the life flowed out of his body. Junko watched as her father flew lifelessly to the ground. This was the greatest sight she’d ever seen. Someone who deserved it had all of the Hope drain out of their life, and that opposite of hope that... _despair_ , yes, that was the word, was exactly what was needed, what her father deserved, and the situation itself was so interesting. It was completely unpredictable.

Mukuro didn’t appear to share Junko's optimism. The little girl shook and cried, barely even comprehending the situation. She’d just murder he own father to protect her sister. She probably thought all sorts of things about herself.

“W-What?!” Junko turned as her mother screamed at the scene, her mother then turned and pointed a finger at Junko. “YOU DID THIS!!!! YOU DEMON FREAK BITCH!!!!!” Oh wow, that was mean. Junko couldn’t help but watch in awe as her mother morphed into someone she didn’t even recognize.

Junko noticed a shine inside one of her mother’s hands. It was a knife, so that was her plan? Junko decided that she would take this one, she glanced around Mukuro's room and saw a baseball bat(Mukuro had begged for it about a year ago) and grabbed it, emotionlessly, she jumped and cleaved her mother on her head. Blood splattered everywhere as Junko’s mother died in front of Junko. Starting to grow bored, Junko turned to Mukuro, who was losing it.

“M-m-mom...d-d-d…” Junko decided to hug her sister and stop her words. She rubbed her sisters back and comforted her, they were in this together.

“Here. Take this bear. It’ll make you feel happy again.” Junko handed Mukuro Monokuma, which was surprisingly not stained with blood. “This bear can make you enjoy the most despairing of situations.” Junko smiled at her sister.

“H-how can I e-enjoy this?” Mukuro said.

“We brought those two horrible parents to justice, and now they can’t hurt anyone again. And...mom and dad can’t hurt either of us ever again.” Junko said, watching as Mukuro stared at Monokuma, before clutching it tightly.

“Thank you.” Mukuro said silently. No, thank you Mukuro, this situation had shown Junko something wonderful. Despair, and the joy of bringing it down onto the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all sensitive topics for many people, so I’d advise you all to be sensitive in the comments.


	4. Junko’s influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko broods over her situation and her sister comes to her for advice.

Junko woke up in her room in the orphanage; that’s what she called it at least. In reality, it was a foster home in Spain. Junko and Mukuro were forced to go to Spain due to the national attention their parents deaths brought. Both of the girls had chosen to drop their original last name: Otonashi. Choosing to instead adopt the name Enoshima. 

Two years had passed since Junko and Mukuro had killed their parents. Mukuro had cried endlessly, and even Junko had felt hopeless and alone. She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want her parents to die, but if they were going to hurt poor Mukuro like that, they deserved it. Both girls were now 11 years old, coming close to 12. 

Junko grimaced at her reflected image. Her hair had reverted to its natural shade of red; disgusting. It was the same color hair her parents had. Mukuro was the odd one out. Before entering the orphanage, Junko had bleached her hair so that it could look like the hair the fashionistas in the magazine had. The blonde hair was always prettier and she never had to be reminded of her parents. She’d thought about buying a wig, but her foster parents would never allow that. They were annoying. They were also the only people willing to take the two in. Some old detective called Kirigiri suspected that the two killed them, and it scared many people away from them, even though the police thought the idea was ridiculous. Mukuro had wanted to confess; Junko had put a stop to that immediately. All it really took was making Mukuro feel bad about possibly putting her sister in jail. 

Over time, another thing that Junko has been noticing is that she’s been able to predict everything that’s going to happen, it’s been an annoyance. Before, she thought things were boring, but now it’s on a completely different level. Junko had no idea what to do with herself. Whenever she thought about it, she just kept remembering that day, and it bothered her. What about that day could heal her boredom? Sure, it was the least boring situation she’d ever been in, but it just brought more boredom later. 

“Junko?” Mukuro Enoshima asked, “Do you have a minute?” Junko was just laying down in her room. This was weird though, she had not predicted her sister would come to talk to her. 

“Yes?” Junko replied, her curiosity growing. 

“I know this girl, and she’s saying this 8th grade guy raped her. I don’t know what to do.” How unexpected. Old Mukuro would’ve crying when discussing this, now she’s mostly monotone. 

“Kill him.” Junko didn’t even mean to say those words, but they came out anyway. It just felt like the right answer. 

“What? No, I can’t do that.” Mukuro answered, oh Mukuro, you’re boring, but beautiful and interesting at the same time. 

“Have someone else do it then. You have that weapons stash. Just give that girl one, teach her how to use it, and help her plan his murder. He deserves it, and, there’s nothing stopping him from raping someone else.” Mukuro had been secretly training herself in firearms use behind her parents back, she was incredible with them. Her stash was kept in a wall in her room, Junko, of course, knew exactly where it was. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Mukuro...how did you not know?

“You didn’t figure it out? I know all about your weapons training. Are you trying to be a soldier or some shit?” Junko replied.

“...no. I’m just training for protection.” Sure. Mukuro, sure. With the weapons you have, you could start up a militia. 

“Whatever, it’s not my business.” Junko wondered if Mukuro would actually take her advice. She made a decision to look out and spy on Mukuro, while maybe influencing things a bit to go her way. 

The next day at school, Junko saw Mukuro walking next to a girl who appeared absolutely miserable. Junko knew who the girl was; someone who had reportedly been raped by a mysterious individual. Junko snuck up and listened to the two girls talking in Spanish. 

“I-I don’t want h-him getting caught. I-if I tell...he’ll be in j-jail f-forever.” The girl said.

“He deserves it for what he did to you.” Mukuro replied.

“Yeah, I guess, but just because he deserves it, it doesn’t make it right.” The girl said. 

“He’ll just do it to someone else then.” Mukuro you son of a bitch, Junko thought. Mukuro was using Junko’s words. Hell yes, it looked like she did listen to her. 

“M-maybe. I-I don’t know what to do. E-even if I did s-say, I don’t k-know if they’ll believe me. He’s powerful too.” Junko had absolutely no idea who that boy is, but she was intrigued.

“Just because he’s a Togami, he’s not invincible.”  _ Togami _ . Huh. The guy really was rich and powerful. Which Togami lived in Spain though; Junko didn’t know about any who were older than her. 

“He’s close to it…” The girl said, Junko deduced that she had to be quite intelligent for her age herself. What was her name again?

“I’ll kill him then.” Mukuro suddenly said, causing both Junko and the girl to jump back in shock. Wow. Junko grinned, Mukuro had listened to her. 

“What? No! You can’t just kill him. They’ll send people after you.” The girl answered, hmm, she clearly wasn’t that concerned for his well-being, just scared.

“I can handle them.” Mukuro replied silently.

“This is my battle...if it means stopping him from doing it to someone else, I’ll do it. I don’t care if they kill me.” The girl said, Junko felt her grin widen, this was brilliant.

“Okay...please don’t get caught.” Mukuro said, slipping a gun into her hand, causing the girl’s eyes to widen in shock. She didn’t answer though, instead the girl concealed the weapon inside her clothes. “I’ll help you with that later. Come on, we need to get to class.” Junko watched silently as the two walked to class, smiling to death. Oh, this is brilliant. 

The news was all over the place the next day. A member of the Togami family had been murdered by a mysterious figure. At the crime scene, “Justice complete.” Was written. How interesting. 

“Good job Mukuro.” Junko told her sister.

“Whatever.” Mukuro replied, avoiding Junko’s gaze. 

  
  



End file.
